Monkey
Monkeys are a common passive animal found in relative abundance on most islands. They are distributed randomly throughout a randomly generated map (and can be added in by map designers) and spawn naturally near banana trees. They have a relatively low amount of health but are very fast, and may not be the easiest animal to hunt without at least a rudimentary ranged weapon such as a Spear or a Slingshot . Behavior Like many mobs in Stranded II, the monkey's innate behavior is to essentially run around in circles while staying relatively close to its spawn point. Like many passive mobs, its immediate response to being attacked is to flee from the player--soon afterwards it will return to its innate circling, provided it is no longer being attacked. Monkeys will also eat bananas, either off the ground or when thrown at them. Every time a monkey eats a banana, it will come one step closer to being "tamed." Taming As mentioned above, throwing bananas at (or near) a monkey will allow you to tame it (at least 5 bananas will be required, more if you miss him once or twice). Taming is accompanied by a special sound, an "affirmative" voiceover line, several particle effects, and text to the lefthand side of the screen confirming that you tamed the monkey (and if it is your first monkey, notifying you that the Monkey School is now available). Once tamed, you will see continuous pink "sparkle" particles and it will continue roaming around as usual, but you have a few new options concerning what you want to do with your monkey. Orders Immediately after taming the monkey, you have the option (via the "use" command) to give it a job to gather a certain item. Once given this job you cannot give it another for the rest of the day. At the start of the new day (regardless of whether or not you slept), the monkey will deliver your ordered items right to your feet (or, to be more correct, the items will magically appear there). The list of items you can order are as follows--the numbers represent the random range of amounts that the monkey may bring in the morning: *1 Bottle of Water *2-6 Branches *3-7 Leaves *2-4 Stones *A random type of food: **3-9 Berries (40% chance of being picked) **2-4 Brown Mushrooms (20% chance of being picked) **1-3 Coconuts (20% chance of being picked) **2-5 Mushrooms (20% chance of being picked) Once the monkey has delivered his item, he will be available for new orders for tomorrow's delivery. Keep in mind that in order to continue getting items from the monkey you will have to give it new orders every day, even if you're ordering the same item consistently. Monkey Training (A.K.A. the Transport Monkey) In addition to giving it orders, you also have the option to train a tamed monkey into a transport monkey. While this will cause it to lose its ability to gather items for you, you will gain a handy pet that follows you around and can store up to 10,000g of items. Training requires a Monkey School and 15 bananas. Refer to the Transport Monkey 's own page for more details. Category:Units Category:Animal